You Belong With Me
by jessthecullengirl
Summary: A Twilight songfic based on Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' T because I'm paranoid. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my FIRST EVERY FANFIC! It's been a long time coming, but I've finally decided to start writing something on here. Seeing as how it's only my first time, I'm going for something easy...I'm doing a songfic *avoids sharp metal objects being thrown by readers* yeah, I know they're overdone for Twilight, but I really couldn't help myself. Once I knew what I was going to write, it kind of rooted there. So give it a chance…please? See you at the bottom! (If you stick around that long…)**

**You Belong With Me  
A Twilight Songfic  
Inspired by Taylor Swift's **_**'You Belong With Me'**_

_You're on the phone to your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

I looked up from my book, having just finished the final chapter of '_Wuthering Heights'_. I had read the story so many times, but I always ended up getting lost in the world of 19th Century England all over again. The red numbers on my small digital clock announced it to be half past six, meaning I had just sat here reading for almost three hours. Wow, sometimes my social life overwhelmed me.

I had never really been the type to hang out with anyone after school. I didn't have that many friends, to be honest. I had always kept to myself, trying my best to survive being a teenager while also having to be an adult for my erratic mother Renee. Renee was more like a sister than a mum. She had some crazy hobbies that changed at least once a week, while I steered her away from some of the more dangerous ones like bungee jumping or paragliding. I also did most of the cooking. Renee had tried several times to cook for me and my stepdad Phil, but she was an…_experimental_ chef, to put it lightly. I mean, fried chicken is great. But you don't really need Cheerio's on it.

It never really bothered me that I wasn't one of 'popular' girls. I wasn't tanned or toned, my hair wasn't always perfect, and I hardly ever wore makeup. While most of the girls at school preferred to wear skirts and heels, I was fine with skinny jeans and converse. I didn't care if they thought I was weird, I was who I was. I didn't read magazines or watch _'90210'_ or do sports. I wasn't 'popular' but I didn't care. This was probably why most people were shocked when they found out that Edward Cullen was my best friend.

Edward was basically the school's 'Golden Boy'. He was captain of both the Football and Baseball teams, always made decent grades, and was kind to everyone. The teachers adored him, often letting any slip-ups of his go unnoticed, and he got many awards for his school work and sports activities. Not to mention that he was _drop dead gorgeous._ His bronze hair was tossled, sticking out in random directions but still managing to look good. His eyes were an emerald green that dazzled you, his jawline chiselled and his body perfectly toned from a life of sport. He had many friends, and even more girls chasing him. You could tell in the way they looked when he walked by, the way they hung on his every word, the way they swooned when he scored a touch- down in football that they all wanted him. And you could see that when he chose to sat with me at lunch or put his arm around me between classes that they were all shocked by our friendship.

It made me laugh thinking about just how shallow minded they were. In their world, 'poplars' didn't mix with, well, whatever I was. It was just unheard of. But Edward and I had been friends since we were in diapers, as you well know. They couldn't break that bond. No one could.

I looked out of my bedroom window which was directly across from Edwards. I could see him in his room, one hand braced against his desk, the other holding the phone to his ear, with his head held down and his eyes squeezed shut. I didn't even have to hear the conversation or ask him myself to know who was on the phone. Tanya Denali.

Edward and Tanya had started dating about six months ago, and had been on and off since. They would get together, Edward swearing that this time he knew it could work, Tanya would be bitchy, Edward would stand up to her, she'd tell him to leave, she'd find a new man, before crawling back to him and saying how wrong life felt without him. It sickened me to see this cycle go on day after day, week after week. I wanted so badly to run over to Edward's house and just hug him until he didn't feel pained anymore. I knew from his expression and his stance that Tanya was giving him a hard time again. She was the kind of girl that I wasn't, rich with dyed red hair and a strange obsession with clothes. Some days she turned up to school with hardly anything on, looking like a complete slut, but all the other girls said she was 'beautiful'. Yeah right. She was faker than Pepsi, but Edward was so blinded by…actually, I wasn't sure what he was blinded by. He'd never told me he loved her, never said that she was the one. Hell, he hardly spoke about her when I was around, avoiding the subject when I was brave enough to bring it up.

Either way, I really disliked Tanya. She had no right to just barge into Edwards life and ruin the best part of senior year for him. In another few months, we'd all be off to college to face a wider world. Although Edward and I already planned to head for Seattle University together, and I was thrilled about the idea of being with my best friend, I couldn't shake the feeling that Tanya would soon be part of that plan. I didn't want to turn into a third weel.

I looked back at Edward, and I sae that he was looking at me. That triggered my easy blush, which made him chuckle lightly to himself. "You okay?" I mouthed, knowing he'd understand. He shrugged slightly, then shook his head as if it was normal to be stressed out about your girlfriend.

I didn't like that girl or what she was doing to Edward. She couldn't just keep hurting him like this. I cared for Edward deeply. When he was in pain, so was I. He was like the brother I'd never had.

Problem is, you're not supposed to fall in love with your brother.

**A/N: So what did you think? First chapter of the first story – AHHHHH! I'm pretty happy with it, but if you spot any mistakes, please let me know in the comments. Reviews make me happy :D I don't know when the next update will be…probably depends on the response. I'll leave the chapter up for a while to see what people think. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!  
- jessthecullengirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! To start, can I just say that the response to the first chapter was amazing. It might not have reflected in the reviews because there were so few of them, but the viewing numbers just kept going up and up and up. Thank you so much to everyone who read, this chapter's for you XD**

**You Belong With Me  
A Twilight Songifc  
Inspired by Taylor Swift's **_**'You Belong With Me'**_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

The next day at school, I found myself sitting with two of the few friends I had outside of Edward, Alice and Rosalie, at lunch. Alice was chatting away animatedly to Rosalie about some up-coming shopping trip, so I'd tuned out. It was a wonder how I managed to get along with Alice and Rose – they were my polar opposite. Both of them always looked picture perfect, but neither were vain, not like Tanya. Alice was small in size, but big in personality, reminding me of a pixie. Her jet-black hair spiked up in all different directions, contrasting dramatically with her perfect porcelain skin. Rose too had pale-ish skin, her delicate features framed elegantly by long blonde locks that cascaded around her shoulders. She was tall and slim, with legs that seemed to go on for years. Both could be models, which was probably why most guys around school pined after them, and another reason for people to question who I was close to. Alice, Rose and Edward were beautiful, popular…and then there was me.

Edward…I scanned the room for him, knowing his bronze mop would be easy to pick out among the throng of students. Eventually I found him, sat on the 'popular' table by the window. I recognised a few of the boys he played football and baseball with sat beside him, their faces familiar from one of the odd parties I'd gone with Edward to. He always managed to get me invited, but the question was whether or not I actually _wanted_ to go. Most of the time I only went because it was one of those peaceful periods when Tanya and Edward were 'on a break', and they were few and far between. I had to enjoy time with the real Edward, _my _Edward, while I could.

"…obvious that you like him." I only managed to catch the last part of Alice's sentence, but only because she jabbed me hard in the arm. To say she was so small, she packed quite a punch. Rubbing my arm to show that I didn't appreciate the action, I turned to face her. "What did you say? I was…er…"

"Looking for Edward.", she finished mater-of-factly. I opened my mouth to deny it, but I could tell my cheeks were flushing their usual tomato red, betraying me. Alice held up her hand to stop me, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't even try to deny it. You do it every day. I don't think you even have a reason, either. You just have to look for him, know that he's around…it's like you're both magnets or something – drawn to each other. And it's not just a best friend thing, either. Like I said before, it's so obvious you like him."

This time, I managed to find my voice. "I wasn't looking for Edward!" I said, trying my best to sound certain. I was about to continue, but the disbelieving looks that both Alice and Rosalie wore told me it was pointless. "All I'm saying is that I know…_we_ know that you have feelings for Edward. It's not surprising, considering you've spent nearly all your lives joined at the hip." Alice said. And then, just as I turned away from her to continue eating, I could've sworn I heard her mutter "God knows he feels the same way."

That night, I sat in my room with my guitar, strumming it lightly. It had been so long since I'd picked this thing up, but tonight I had nothing better to do. Edward always said that you could tell when I needed to think because I would play my guitar. As usual, he was right. Playing helped me clear my thoughts. And today, after hearing that Rosalie and Alice knew I liked Edward as more than a friend, I was definitely in need of some thinking time.

I was close to Alice and Rose, but I was close to Edward too. If two of my best friends knew I liked Edward…did the third? Did Edward know I liked him? If he did, he'd never made any move to talk about it. Then again, Edward had never really been the type to talk about something he was unsure of. Probably why he never spoke much about Tanya.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realise I'd started playing my favourite song, _'How To Save A Life'_ by The Fray **(A/N: Sorry to but in – but this is actually my favourite song. The Alex Goot cover is amazing!)** It was the first song I ever learnt on the guitar, and I'd played it for Edward many times. Of course, it took him a lot of persuasion to get me to sing along as well, but eventually I caved because it was Edward. He, along with my mum, told me that I was a good singer. I wasn't convinced. Singing and playing was just what I did for fun, you know. Despite their nagging, I refused to take proper classes. Now, playing this song, so many memories flooded back. I looked across at the window of Edward's bedroom, and saw that he was looking right back at me, smiling. There was a hint of some other emotion than happiness in his eyes, something I couldn't quite place.

He got up and went closer to the window, motioning for me to do the same. Confused, I set my guitar down and went across to my window, waiting for him to speak next. Edward opened his window, and I did the same, leaning out to better hear his voice.

"It's good to see you finally picked that old thing up again." He said, laughing slightly. I loved Edwards laugh, it was melodic, almost like music. I laughed along with him as I said "It's been with me for so long…don't think I'll ever be able to part with it."

He went silent for a moment, and I was about to ask what was wrong, when he spoke up. His voice took on a new tone from a joking one, turning more serious and thoughtful, probably speaking more to himself.

"Some things are like that, Bella. You can't let them go because they've been there for so long."

And with that, he closed the window and pulled the curtains, leaving me staring after him in the cold night air.

**A/N: Oooooh! Seems both of our characters have been doing a lot of thinking lately ;) CAN I GET SOME LOVE FOR ALEX GOOT? Reviews make me happy – stay tuned for next chapter. Bye! - jessthecullengirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! This is probably the fourth time I've started on the third chapter now. For various reasons I have had to stop writing and either forgotten to save or left the window open to the point where my sister just closed it down, killing all of my work. *sniff* I liked that one, aswell…  
Anyway, enjoy!**

**You Belong With Me  
A Twilight Songfic  
Inspired by Taylor Swift's **_**'You Belong With Me'**_

'_Cause she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

School continued as normal…for the most part. Alice and Rose would give me 'the look' every time Edward walked by, which only added to my frustration. I had told them both about what happened Tuesday night, and Alice had said "Geez, Bella, don't you see? Edward is trying to show you how he feels about you! Do I have to spell _everything_ out?"

Feelings for me? We'd been down this road before. Alice had this stupid idea in her mind that Edward liked me just as much as I liked him. It was crazy, of course. Edward had better morals than to love me whilst dating another girl. It was just who he was. So why did Alice question that? I was quite angry with her, actually, that she thought so little of Edward in this way.

"Alice, how can you say that?" I near shouted, causing a few people to look our way. I lead them both into the corner of the hallway in hope of more privacy. "Edward's with _Tanya_, remember? He wouldn't try to say he likes me when he's with her. He knows better than that. I know she might have let him down a few times b-"

"_Many_ times." Rose threw in, raising her eyebrows at me. I ignored her, knowing she was doing exactly what Alice was. I continued.

"But he would never do the same back. I know Edward. He's not like that."

They both seemed unconvinced, but I ignored them. This was my problem, I was sick of them medalling. I knew I might have been being a little harsh on them, but I spent every god-damn day listening to their problems and never judging them for the choices they made. And then, all of a sudden, I have a slight dilemma and they come down on me like freakin' physiatrists or something! I was beyond pissed, so I couldn't wait to get to Biology fourth period.

Now, I know a lot of people may think this is very weird, but I love Biology. Not for the lessons about animals and plants, god no! But because I get to sit with Edward for one whole hour without interruption. We've been lab partners since we started taking the class together, and it was good to have a little time with the real Edward during school instead of having to wait until we got home. In Biology, his 'popular guy' façade melted away, and he became the Edward I'd grown up with. The Edward who I used to make mud pies with, or whose house I used to sleep at every Saturday when I was little. Who used to play house with me and sit through hours of SpongeBob, even though he hated it, because we were young and we cared. He was the Edward I knew and loved.

I strolled into the classroom, yanking out my earphones as I passed Mr. Banner. I didn't need a lecture about how 'music affects learning' today, thanks. He was famous for those. Although the school rules stated that music is allowed before the teacher begins the lesson, I wouldn't put it past Mr. Banner to give you a detention if he saw you with headphones.

I threw myself down on the seat beside Edward at our lab table, knowing he couldn't hear me anyway. I could hear _Guns 'n' Roses_ blaring out of his over-head beats, and I smiled slightly to myself. Edward had always loved classic rock, but put up with more mainstream music to please Tanya and his team mates. I was glad to see he still listened to what he truly loved.

Of course, Edward wasn't going to get in trouble for listening to music. He was the 'golden boy', remember? Yeah, sometimes society sucked. I shook my head, leaning back in my chair and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. For a moment, he looked confused, but when I motioned to the headphones, he just smiled. Edward's smiled was crooked, with a hint of mischief in it. It was the same boy-ish charm I'd seen in him as a child. When he smiled, you could see for a moment the boy I'd grown up with. It was refreshing.

"What can I say?" he said, removing the headphones and placing in them carefully in his bag. "Being…me has its perks." He knew I wouldn't be offended by his choice of words – it was no secret to either of us that I was a lot less…'popular' than he was. We often talked about it, him saying how much easier I had it because I didn't need to pretend. I would counter than by saying "You don't need to pretend either, but you still do." A lot of the time he would go silent then, so I knew I'd won. Regardless, this was one subject Edward wasn't going to listen to me on.

I punched him lightly in the shoulder, knowing he would take it as a joke, and probably hurt myself more than I hurt him. His arms were well-toned from playing sport, and I hit a large area of muscle probably too hard. My knuckles practically bounced off him, but I tried not to show how much it ached. Edward seemed to realise anyway, but chose to ignore it. After a moment of us both holding in our smirks, we burst out laughing. I saw a few people look our way, but I didn't care.

The lesson droned on, neither of us listening much because we had probably already studied whatever the teacher was saying. In the earlier years of high school, Edward and I took a great interest in science, so we'd read up on various things in our spare time. Yeah, it sounds nerdy, but we thought it was fun at the time. That's how Edward and I worked –we found a common interest and had fun with it. Same went for music, reading, and Disney films.

Halfway through the lesson, I felt a nudge at my shoulder and looked down to my elbow. There was a small bit of paper there. I looked up and Edward was grinning at me like a little kid. I couldn't help but laugh. "Really?" I whispered in mock disbelief. "We're passing notes now?"

Edward held one finger up to his lips, and then pointed at the paper. He was so childish. I decided to humour him and open the note anyway. Inside, it read;

'_Party at Jasper's tonight after the football match. You wanna come?'_

I knew Jasper quite well. He was on the same sports teams as Edward, but was also his cousin. I'd seen him a lot when he'd visited Edward as kids, and we'd played together. I liked Jasper. He, like Edward, was a nice guy who got caught up in a 'popular' group. However, it was a question of who would be at the party tonight. Tanya would most definetly be there, and I didn't know if I could handle being around Edward and her all night. I replied to the note;

'_What, you got me invited to another one of your gatherings? ;-) '_

I slid the note towards him and watched as he chuckled slightly at my reply.

'_No, actually. Jasper personally requested you be there. He hasn't seen you in ages, Bells'_

It filled me with warmth to see him use my childhood nickname. I thought he'd forgotten he ever called me that. I guess not.

'_Well, I'll think about it. I'll be at the game, you know that.'_

'_Actually, you won't. The board have said that it has to be just the two teams with no audience. Something about peer pressure…I dunno. It's just a party, really. Please say you'll come? You can bring Alice and Rose, if you'd like'_

I thought for a moment. Alice and Rose would kill me if I stopped them from going to a party, but odds are, they'd already been invited. Alice and Jasper had been dating for almost a year now, and Rose was quite close to Edward and Jasper's best friend, Emmett, who played with them as well.

'_Okay, I'll be there. But I'm only doing this for you. I'm not wearing anything fancy. You know that, right?'_

'_Bells, I don't think you _own_ anything fancy, do you?'_

It made me laugh how well he knew me. So what if I didn't have the same expensive clothes as Tanya? It was only Edward, Jasper and Emmett. I knew one of them better than she knew them all put together. They didn't care what I wore. Jasper probably expected me to turn up in a t-shirt and converse. And that was exactly what I planned to do.

That night, I pulled up in my big, red Chevy truck outside Jasper's house. I hadn't seen this place in years. It was great to be back. The familiar feel of better days crept up on me, and I tried to shake it off. No need to get all emotional. It was just a party.

As I stepped out of my truck cab, I got a few odd looks from some of the people already at the party. Of course, they were all thinking the same thing. As I walked by a group of girls I recognised as cheerleaders that were in the school squad with Tanya, I heard one say "Looks like Cullen got the tag-along invited again." I would have punched her, but I didn't feel like getting make-up all over my hand.

I went straight on into the door, and I heard loud music coming from all directions. There were people everywhere; all of them holding red cups full of god knows what. I had to make sure I didn't drink, not tonight. Edward had managed to get me drunk once, and it wasn't pretty. Everyone else got a good laugh out of it, but I certainly wasn't giggling when I threw up four times the next day.

"BELLA!"

I felt myself being thrown up into the air, and then squished against something hard. Had I been thrown against the wall? Who had been shouting me? I struggled to get free but something had a firm hold on me. I felt claustrophobia creeping up on me, and prepared myself to puke all over whatever was holding me in place. "Can't…breathe…"

"Woah, Em, give the girl some space!"

Suddenly, I was back on both feet. I was fine, if slightly dishevelled. I straightened my t-shirt out and looked up to see Jasper with a sheepish looking Emmett stood behind him. And then it dawned on me. I hadn't been thrown into a wall. I had received an Emmett-style hug.

I burst into fits of laughter at the hilarity of the scene before me, and Jasper and Emmett soon joined in after a confused exchange. I hugged both of them (trying my best to make the one with Emmett quick) and the allowed them to lead me into the main-party room. There were people dancing, singing and generally just having a good time. We found Alice and Rose. I prepared myself for the onslaught.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you came! This party is amazing, right? Right?"

Alice threw her tiny little arms around my neck. I felt her buzzing slightly and I wasn't sure why. She and Rose looked amazing, of course, but there was something not quite right about Alice's behaviour. She bounced back to Jasper. "Hey, Jasper! Did you know your hair is BLONDE? I DID! WOW, how smart am I?"

Jasper chuckled slightly, pulling Alice into a hug so that she was facing away from me. "She's a little…drunk." He mouthed over her shoulder, using his hands wildly to illustrate the situation. I nodded in understanding. "I was wondering why she hadn't shouted at me for not wearing a skirt yet!" I joked, and I heard Rose laugh from behind me. She and Emmett were dancing together with everyone else, and I looked on at them both in jealousy. It was so easy for them. They had found each other almost instantly. The same went for Alice and Jasper. And here I was, dateless at a party.

"Hey, Jasper, do you know where Edward is?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too obvious.

"Last I saw of him, he was with Tanya. Dancing, I think. You should go find him."

Dancing? I don't think so. I'm the biggest klutz known to man. Dancing is not a good idea for me. Instead, I decided to go out back for a while. It was real stuffy in the house, and it wasn't likely there was anyone out there.

The night air was refreshing against my skin, and I happily breathed it in. Just as I had suspected, there was no one outside. I decided to go sit on the love seat that Jasper, Edward and I had spent a lot of time on as kids. Once again, memories of the times we'd had came back to me. The moon was bright above me, and I sat watching it for a moment. Then I heard it.

"Edward! You are so embarrassing!"

The familiar nasal sound of Tanya's voice pierced the calm of the night. I sighed. '_Something always has to ruin it' _I thought. I saw her with Edward at the bottom of the garden near the patio doors I had come through. Her hair was straightened but then poofed out in random directions. She had a thin vest top that left nothing to the imagination and heels so high it was a wonder she hadn't tripped and fallen flat on her face…though her makeup would suggest otherwise. But the worst thing about the whole outfit was the skirt. Wait, you couldn't call it a skirt. It was as good as a belt, it was that high. I don't think Edward had realised, though. No, he was too drunk for that.

His voice was slurred as he replied "Just leave me alone, mkay? I don't wanna dance."

"How could you show me up infront of all those people? They're going to think we're complete idiots. Now next time I ask you to dance, you'll dance!"

"You can't make me, Tanya. I don't want to and I won't!"

"Fine. Well then make your own way home tonight. There is no way you're riding in my Porsche. Not like this!"

Edward grunted something unintelligible as she stalked back into the house. As soon as she was gone, Edward collapsed onto the grass, unmoving and silent. I ran down as fast as I could and slung his arm over my shoulder. "Bella…" he slurred, and I knew he wouldn't have any memory of this the next morning. "Yeah, I'm here Edward. I'm gonna take you home, okay? Just try to walk for me."

Instead of embarrassing Edward by hauling him through the house, I took him round the back of the house out to my truck. Luckily, there was no one around to see us. I helped him into the passenger seat of the cab and closed the door firmly behind him, before hopping into the driver's seat myself. As soon as I pulled out of the drive, Edward zoned out, snoring heavily.

I was so angry at Tanya. My blood boiled with hatred for her. How could she do this to him? Allow him to get drunk and then abandon him when he needed her. She didn't know what it was to be in a relationship with someone. That wasn't what Edward was to her. He was an accessory – the chance to say she dated the most popular guy in the school. She…manipulated him all the time for no reason, and I was sick of it. I intended to talk to her on Monday morning. Well, maybe it would be more like screaming…

We pulled up outside our houses, and then the insecurity set in. What did I do now? I had a spare key to the Cullen' house, so I decided to try and get him into bed without waking Carlisle and Esme. I unlocked the front door, Edward with his arm slung around my neck, and gradually pulled him up the stairs. He was still sleeping, I think, but every now and then he would mutter something that I couldn't hear. I concentrated on making no sound. When we finally got to his room, I stripped back the covers and he threw himself onto his bed, snoring louder than before.

I was about to leave, when I heard Edward from behind me. I span around, half expecting him to be sleep talking, to see his eyes looking straight at me. "Bella…" he slurred, so quiet and muffled I could barely hear him. "Yes, Edward?" I answered, still half convinced he was sleep talking.

"I love you."

And then he slipped back into a loud and un-restful sleep.

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter three is done and dusted. What did everyone think of the story line? Let me know below! (Rhyming because I'm a literary genius) Hehe, see you next time!  
-jessthecullengirl**


End file.
